Toxic 2 vendas, toques e sussurros
by Wisespell
Summary: Continuação de "Toxic" - localizada no R -, mas dessa vez com mais lemon.


Toxic – Vendas e toques 

Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya e demais representações comerciais, direitos reservados à Masami Kurumada e associados;

Agradecimentos –

Pipe: obrigado pela review, vou seguir seu conselho... "mergulhar" de vez XD. E quanto a expressão "porco, não?", é que estava tentando passar a impressão de comida. Como quando você fica sem comer por um tempo e daí olha a sua comida favorita na sua frente... Agradeço do fundo do coração pela review, vou tentar deixar esse capítulo mais...empolgante e...gostoso.

Carola Weasley: obrigado pelas palavras. Vou tentar passar dessa vez do gostinho e te deixar saborear tudo. Aproveite

Agradeço mais uma vez pelas reviews.

Toxic 2 – Vendas, toques e sussurros

No mesmo dia quente, só que algumas boas horas depois Shura, Máscara e Afrodite finalmente apareceram na Casa de Escorpião. Enquanto Shura e Máscara se sentavam junto a Kamus – e pegavam uma cerveja cada , Afrodite foi em direção à piscina, sentou na beirada e pôs os pés dentro da água.

Ah... até que enfim as madames resolveram aparecer. – debocha Aldebaran vindo da cozinha

Estavam se comendo é! – pergunta Milo deitado – Por que para terem demorado tanto, só pode.

Máscara estava com uma latinha na boca e Shura estava com uma nas mãos. Quando Milo disse aquilo, Máscara engasgou e Shura deixou a latinha cair. Felizmente ninguém percebeu, pois estavam todos prestando atenção em Afrodite. Que se levantou calmamente da piscina e foi até Milo. Como o escorpionino estava deitado, Afrodite sentou-se sobre o abdome do outro , os olhos estreitos e maliciosos, e inclinou-se para frente, até ficar com a boca perto da de Milo. Disse então, com um sussurro audível a todos:

Bem que você gostaria disso não?

Kamusssssssssssss, socorro. Ele vai me estupraaaaaaar. – disse um Milo fingindo se debater.

Todos riram e, ninguém mais lembrou do atraso ("Boa despistada Afrodite", pensou Shura).

Haviam se passado 2 semanas desde a "festa na piscina". O clima já não era mais o calor opressivo, mas sim um frio tênue com um chuvisco ralo ( Parece Curitiba, só que a mudança climática aqui é de uma dia para o outro). Afrodite havia chamado ambos – Shura e Máscara – para jantarem em sua casa, seria servido fondue – de quê, o pisciano não mencionou. Quando ambos chegaram, se dirigiram para a parte de trás da Casa, onde se localizavam as escadas para cima (casa) e para baixo(porão e garagem).

Mas antes mesmo de chegarem, foram envoltos em uma fumaça espessa que cheirava a rosas e canela. Um vulto começou a se materializar, andando passo a passo até onde os dois cavaleiros atônitos se encontravam. E a figura magnífica apareceu ante eles.

Afrodite vestia uma espécie de túnica feita da mais fina seda. O cabelo solto se movimentava a cada passo.

A túnica era tão fina que chegava a ser quase transparente, o que somente provocava mais os cavaleiros, pois não se podia ver através dela entretanto se notava perfeitamente toda a silhueta de Afrodite.

Vamos subir? – perguntou o Guardião da 12 casa

Claro. – ambos os "visitantes" responderam, sem tirar os olhos do corpo alheio

Enquanto Afrodite andava, Máscara e Shura olhavam descaradamente para a bunda do anfitrião. Quando foram subir as escadas para a casa de Afrodite, perceberam de onde vinha toda névoa. Em cada degrau para o segundo andar, havia sempre 2 incensórios carregados – um com incenso de rosas e outro com de canela. As formas dos incensários de pedra variavam de flores, fadas, corujas, peixes, magos, bruxas, Buddhas, elefantes pequenos, etc...

Afrodite, me explica... – falou Shura – para que tantos incensos?

Ora..., rosas e canela são afrodisíacos poderosos.

E eles chegaram até o patamar do segundo andar, onde se via um porta de duas folhas enorme com dois peixes entalhados e seguros por um fio, ondinas e sereias. A porta abriu-se sozinha e eles entraram.

Logo que chegaram e as portas se fecharam. A sala de estar habitual de Afrodite era decorada com móveis de estremo bom gosto, tapetes, bibelôs, mesas de canto, estantes, quadros e um piano de cauda. Porém esta noite, nada disso se via. A sala estava cheia de velas acesas – de onde provinha quase toda a luz do lugar, rosas, incenso e no centro – perto da lareira acesa – estava um amontoado de almofadas grandes nos mais diversos tons. Entre as almofadas e a lareira, via-se um aparelho de fondue.

Afrodite virou-se para eles e falou apontando para os dois:

O jantar está servido.

Eles não entenderam o que o outro estava querendo dizer com isso. O pisciano arrastou ambos até as almofadas e pegou duas vendas vermelhas. Virou-se para eles:

Eu vou por essas vendas em vocês e vou...- olhando da mesma forma que olhou-os na piscina – despi-los lentamente.

Sem esperar qualquer resposta, ele deu a volta nos dois e vendou-os. Sem o sentido da visão – por assim dizer , eles ouviram quando a túnica de Afrodite caiu. Suas excitações eram extremamente visíveis.

E Afrodite começou pondo um de frente para o outro. Então deu a volta em Shura e respirou na nuca dele enquanto colocava as mãos por dentro camisa e subia-a, arranhando as costas com suas unhas. Tirou a camisa de Shura e lambeu seu ombro. Deu a volta e foi para Máscara, com quem ficou de frente, e aproximou as bocas enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo o peito forte e beliscavam os mamilos.

Máscara tentou beijar Afrodite, mas esse esquivou e disse rindo:

Calma aí, não aprece as coisas.

E arrancou a camisa deste também. Se ajoelhou e passou para a calça de Máscara. Desprendeu o cinto e abriu o zíper, passou a mão de leve – só para provocar - pelo "documento" que despontava dentro de um samba - canção de seda e perguntou:

Máscara e Shura, vocês gostam das calças que estão vestindo?

O que você vai fazer? – perguntou Shura

Eu preciso...tirar cada uma delas do meu "caminho para o paraíso", e como eu não pretendo fazer ninguém cair...

Faça o que quiser, mas não pare – falou Máscara rouco de tezão

Concordo plenamente. – respondeu Shura

Afrodite passou as mãos pela lateral da calça de Máscara e cortou a costura com as unhas (O.O, que unhas...), fazendo o tecido cair. Com as pernas nuas, a Máscara somente restava a samba – canção. E Afrodite mordiscou a coxa de Máscara, que gemeu. Voltou para Shura e apenas abriu o zíper – ele não estava de cinto , e passou de leve a mão sobre os testículos ainda encobertos por uma cueca boxer preta e sem costura. Repetiu o mesmo ato que com Máscara, rasgando a calça. Só que dessa vez, ele mordiscou a bunda de Shura e esse urrou de prazer. Afrodite levantou e disse perigosamente:

Agora, eu vou me livrar da última peça de roupa de vocês.

Ele se postou diante de Shura e...colocou sua mão de forma firme sobre o membro de Shura, que mordeu o lábio para não gritar de prazer, e então...arrancou a cueca de Shura de uma vez. Deixando livre seu caminho para o membro ereto. O pisciano deu uma passada de mão e virou-se para Máscara. Disse:

Como você está de samba – canção, se eu fizer a mesma coisa que eu acabei de fazer...eu vou acabar por fazer você sangrar. Então, eu vou corta-la.

Se abaixou e passou o braço por ente as pernas de Máscara, colocando o dedo indicador diretamente sobre a costura. Passou de forma rápida a unha por toda ela e subiu para a frente da cueca – que se dividiu em duas, deixando o membro do canceriano a mostra. Afrodite também passou a mão de forma leve, e depois as pôs em cada lado da cueca de seda, e rasgou o que restava da cueca.

Agora, os três estavam nus. E Afrodite se aproximou pelas costas de Máscara e juntou os dois corpos. Seu membro tocou o interior das nádegas do italiano, que gritou de prazer, e Afrodite agarrou sua cabeça forçando-a para trás, sugando o pescoço. E então virou-se para Shura e o agarrou pela frente, chupando os mamilos, fazendo seus membros se juntarem e apertando as nádegas do espanhol – que fez o mesmo.

O Sueco se afastou de disse num sussurro sensual:

- Beijem-se...agora. É só darem um passo para frente.

E assim os dois fizeram. Andaram para frente, se encontraram e se agarraram, beijando-se loucamente, apertando-se e passando as mãos. Afrodite os separou e falou:

Que a tortura...comesse.

Ele pegou uma pluma branca, e começou a passa-la por todo o corpo de Shura, que ficou ainda mais excitado – se é que isso é possível. Depois passou pelo corpo de Máscara, onde a pluma surtiu o mesmo efeito. Tirou a venda de ambos.

Um pouco antes – mais ou menos quando Afrodite "abraçou" Máscara, Shaka e Mu estavam subindo as escadarias e chegavam e Peixes. Shaka, que estava na frente, viu um aviso junto a uma rosa branca. Ele dizia:

"Não incomodem. Estou comendo."

O virgiano não compreendeu de começo, mas após ouvir um grito abafado saindo da Casa Zodiacal tudo fez sentido. Shaka então, mais que depressa – e completamente envergonhado - pegou um Mu olhando para mensagem, pelo braço e começo a descer as escadas.

Voltando à sala. Com os dois já sem vendas, Afrodite falou:

Um dos dois vai ter esperar enquanto trabalho no outro.

Shura se jogou na frente e Máscara teve que esperar. Afrodite então deitou Shura nas almofadas – e Máscara se sentou junto, afinal as almofadas eram muitas – e trouxe o aparelho de fondue para mais perto. Pegou uma colherzinha e derramou chocolate derretido pela perna esquerda do espanhol. Começou então a lamber sensualmente e sempre olhando de forma safada para Shura, que quase morria de prazer. Colocou mais chocolate, só que dessa vez, pelo abdome de Shura. Lambendo voluptuosamente e emitindo gemidos. Máscara por sua vez, estimulava-se vendo a cena. Afrodite tornou a colocar mais chocolate, só que dessa vez...sobre o membro espanhol. Lambeu e chupou, gemendo mais e mais. Shura não agüentava mais, era muito para ele, quando ia ejacular Afrodite apertou o canal deferente abaixo o saco escrotal e impediu a ejaculação do outro. Disse:

Ainda não meu pequeno, ou melhor...meu grandão.

O pisciano passou para o italiano, onde se repetiu as mesmas coisas e Afrodite também impediu. Afrodite voltou a falar:

Agora, Shura...coma o Máscara.

Dito e feito. Máscara se posicionou de quatro e Shura o preencheu. Afrodite ficou vendo extasiado, seus homens...um dentro do outro. Quando Shura ejaculou, a situação se inverteu. E Máscara ficou sentado enquanto Shura "descia" o "caminho". Foi aí que Afrodite não se agüentou e colocou-se no meio. Ficando ele com Shura dentro e Shura com Máscara dentro.

E as posições foram trocadas e as combinações também, até o ponto onde todos já haviam preenchido todos.

Deitados todos juntos, abraçados, cansados e suados. Afrodite entre Shura e Máscara. Adormeceram ao som da chuva leve, aquecidos pelas velas e pela lareira.

Eeeeeeee, e ai? Gostaram? Eu acho que ficou meio...pesada, mas foi divertido. XD

Vai haver ainda mais song-fics, mas nem todas lemon, e nem todas as minhas fic são estilo "song". Apartir do dia 28, vai ficar bem mais difícil escrever, por que minhas aulas começam.

Deixem reviews. OK? BJUS.


End file.
